rapbattlecentralfandomcom-20200214-history
Xtreme Rap Battles 11
Basics The 11th battle in Xtreme Rap Battles. It features best friends of the Flintstones, Barney Rumble and Fred Flintstone, battling. It was uploaded May 14th, 2013. Teddy Drummund as Barney Rumble Val Stevens as Fred Flintstone Lyrics Fred Flintstone: This battle will be like a bowling match, so we both know that i'll win Just crumble now Barn, I knew you were Rumble when you walked in! You can't step up to me, you're too dumb, too short, too stock! Just call me Young Money, I can really make the Bedrock! Why do you try to steal my cereal? You're fruity enough already! I think you're just upset that Rosie O'Donnell played Betty! You and your mooching family are driving me insane! And if you think that we're best buddies, well you must have rocks for brains! Barney Rumble: Whoa, watch your temper Freddy Boy, and gravel down to me, I don't have to Love Thy Neighbor, after all, it IS B.C, You Flintstones are all cowards, but we Rumbles here are rebels! And we know someday my son is going to Bam Bam Pebbles! You're a big, fat, hairy, freak, you're obese and have no friends! I hope you enjoyed our pool game, 'cause this is where your winning streak ends! You're a poor excuse for a father, and your life's full of regrets! You really should try to lay off those Winston Cigarettes! Fred Flintstone: What are you even wearing Barn, is that a potato sack? You may have the raps, but style and class is what you lack! Your own son can beat you up 'cause you're so scrawny and stout, That must be what our wives are always giggling about! Barney Rumble: You aren't making any sense pal, why don't you stop your rambling? And by the way, the bet's on me, so don't go and start gambling! You're a lot like your annoying pet, you never stop your yapping, And although Dino keeps me up at night, it's better than your rapping! Fred Flintstone: My rhymes are superior, i've got mad flow! This battle's just like The Flintstones, it's MY show! We're in a time where we haven't even invented electricity, So I got to spit fire to burn you consistantly! I think you'd best be leaving now or you'll just wind up dead! You've got fat thighs, but skinny arms, Bam-Bam must be adopted! I came here to rock this battle, and that's what I intend to do! Now my victory is clear to me YABA DABA DOO! Barney Rumble: You've proved you've gotten boulder by challenging me alone, But if you think that you can rock my world, than Fred you must be stoned! Just believe everything I say, 'cause I only speak the truth, What, are you going to throw me out like your pet sabor tooth? You're a wimp, don't even try to prove you're a real man, We have rock-solid evidence, you drive a Mini-Van! I've dissed you enough, but I have time for one more doozer, You're heavier than a dinosaur, ha ha, Slater, Loser! Fred Flintstone: *Sigh* I'm sorry Barn. Barney Rumble: Ehh, it's okay Fred. Hey, you wanna come over for dinner tonight? Betty's making Bronto Burgers! Fred Flintstone: YABA DABA DOO! Who Won? Fred Flintstone Barney Rumble Category:Xtreme Rap Battles Category:Teddy Drummund Category:Val Stevens Category:Barney Rumble Category:Fred Flintstone Category:XRB Season 1